conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Justice Bureau
The Federal Justice Bureau (FJB) is a governmental agency belonging to the Allied States Department of Justice that serves as both a national criminal investigative body and an internal intelligence agency. It also investigates crimes on Indian Reservations in the Allied States. The branch has investigative jurisdiction over most categories of federal crime as well as some state crimes. The agency was established in 2008 after the former Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) was disbanded. The agency headquarters is the Federal Justice Building, located in the New Bay City FAC. The agency has field offices located in major cities throughout the Allied States. Most Allied States embassies and consulates also have FJB representation to immediately take over onsite crime investigations or assist local government in criminal matters pertaining to AS citizens. Mission and priorities Similar to the defunct Federal Bureau of Investigations, the Federal Justice Bureau follows a set of nine primary missions, however, the main purpose of the FJB is to investigate and solve all federal crimes. *1. Domestically protect the Allied States from foreign or domestic terror attacks; *2. Protect the Allied States against foreign intelligence operations and espionage along with other members of the FIC; *3. Domestically protect the Allied States against cyber-based- and high-technology crimes; *4. Combat public corruption at all levels; *5. Protect civil rights; *6. Combat national criminal organizations and enterprises; *7. Combat major white-collar crime; *8. Combat significant violent crime; *9. Assist local law enforcement in Indian Reservations in the fight against crime. Organization *Office of Central Administration **Office of the Director **Office of the Deputy Director **Office of the Associate Director **Office of Interorganizational Affairs **Office of the General Counsel **Office of Professional Standards **Office of Public Affairs **Office of Human Resources ***Training and Recruitment Division **Facilities and Logistics Services Division **Security Division *National Security Branch **Counterterrorism Division **Directorate of Intelligence **Weapons of Mass Destruction Unit *Criminal Response and Services Branch **Investigative Bureau **Drug Enforcement Administration **Office of Law Enforcement Coordination *Science and Technology Branch **Crime Lab **Information and Technology Division **IT Management and Services Division Drug Enforcement Administration The DEA is an agency under the Federal Justice Bureau, tasked with combating drug smuggling and use within the Allied States. Not only is the DEA the lead agency for domestic enforcement of drug laws, sharing concurrent jurisdiction with the Border Enforcement Administration, it also has sole responsibility for coordinating and pursuing A.S. drug investigations abroad. Rank structure From highest to lowest: *'Director:' The Director is the chief executive of the FJB. *'Deputy Director:' The Deputy Director acts as the right hand man to the Director, and takes control of the FJB in the case of an absent Director. *'Associate Director:' The Associate Director, in some ways, acts as the "left hand man" to the Director and Deputy Director. The AD also acts as the Chief of Staff to the Director. *'Regional Director:' Each state or province in the Allied States has an FJB Regional Director, who oversees the activities within that state or province. *'Section Chief:' Section Chiefs usually have two to four field offices under their command and report to Regional Directors. *'Special Agent-in-Charge:' A SAC leads a field office, which is usually located in a large settlement. *'Deputy SAC:' The Deputy SAC is the second-in-command of a field office. *'Senior Special Agent:' Senior Special Agents usually lead a number of teams within a field office. *'Special Agent:' Special Agents lead single teams or groups of agents. *'Field Agent:' A Field Agent, or Agent, are the backbone operatives and generalists within the FJB. Equipment Firearms Vehicles See also *Bureau of State Security - The Allied States' foreign activities equivalent of the FJB. Category:Allied States of America